


Reflecting

by gijane7702



Series: Happily Ever After [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babyfic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I combined a babyfic with fluff and smut, New tag: Smuff, Old Married Couple, On par for me, Post-Endgame, Pretty impressed with myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Entry #1 of the JC Image Prompt 2020On their anniversary, Kathryn and Chakotay reflect back((Technically, part of my BabyVerse, but can be read separate))
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Happily Ever After [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800247
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51





	Reflecting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to coffeeblack75 for the beta 
> 
> Happy 47th Anniversary to my parents today, July 15th =)

Kathryn’s eyes fluttered open as she slowly realized her dream wasn’t a dream, but actual reality. She was still tucked up on her side and Chakotay was kissing his way down her naked body, knowing she would wake up properly before he reached his final destination. She curved her back into his body, moaning as he began kneading her breasts.

“Good morning to me,” Kathryn giggled as his fully-erect penis ground into her behind.

“Good morning, my love,” Chakotay growled into her thighs. She squeaked when he reached up and tweaked a nipple a little too roughly. “Sorry about—”

“—It’s okay,” she said, pulling him back up her body and cutting him off with a passionate kiss.

After several minutes of kissing and wandering hands, she groaned, “No foreplay … I need you now,” and rolled onto her stomach. Propping herself up on her knees, he followed her motion, entering her welcoming body in one well-practiced move. She moaned her pleasure and arched her back downward more so that he could slide in deeper. Chakotay grunted his satisfaction and began to slowly piston his hips.

Since it was still very early morning, their only truly alone time, they took their time and made slow, leisurely love, changing positions often. When they eventually made it to the missionary position, Kathryn rolled her hips in indication that he should pick up the pace. Chakotay did and soon the sound slapping of sweaty bodies and cries of pleasure filled the air.

After a time, his thrusts began to become erratic. He slid a hand between their bodies, finding her clit, quickly sent her over the edge he knew she was teetering on. He followed as her inner muscles contracted and squeezed his engorged cock. Chakotay thrust a few more times after coming, sending Kathryn into orgasm again. With both of them fully satisfied, he collapsed gently on top of her, snuggling as she hugged him close.

“I love you, my Kathryn,” he whispered into her ear after he had caught his breath.

"I love you, my warrior," she replied, tracing the outline of his tattoo with the tips of her fingers.

After exchanging soft kisses for a bit, Chakotay eventually eased himself out of his wife, rolling over on his back. Kathryn immediately followed his movements, cuddling up to his side. She snuggled in deeper as he absentmindedly began to draw infinity symbols on her back with his fingertips.

“I love you so much, Chakotay,” Kathryn murmured, softly stroking his chest while her head rested over his heart, listening to it steadily beat. “We’ve made it a dozen years.”

He squeezed her tight for a moment as they both remembered how they almost didn’t make it to the altar on their return to the Alpha Quadrant. It had taken the intervention of their ex-crew, especially the combined efforts of a strong-willed Klingon-human hybrid and an even stronger-willed ex-Borg drone, to get them to stop talking _at_ each other and start talking _to_ each other. Every anniversary they reminded themselves of how close they had come to not being together, renewing their vows to one another before sunset.

“Love you more … Be right back,” Chakotay told Kathryn, kissing her lovingly before disentangling himself from her and jumping out of bed. Grinning as he caught her ogling him as he pulled on some black pajama bottoms, he winked. She winked back as she also got out of bed and pulled on the matching pajama top, playfully smacking him on the behind as he left the room.

Soon, the smell of percolating coffee began to fill the air. Kathryn hummed appreciatively as she nestled back against the pillows and waited. Chakotay returned holding the wooden in-bed tray he had whittled for their fifth anniversary.

Kathryn sighed at all the romantic symbols he had placed on it: a lily for their anniversary month of May, dried peace rose petals from the bush that had been on _Voyager_ now transplanted in their backyard, and blackbird’s feathers from each of their medicine bundles. He expertly poured her a cup of straight black then smirked at her as she scrunched her nose up at him, even after all these years, when he added cream and sugar to his own.

Chakotay placed the tray at the foot of the bed and snuggled back under the covers. Before he could settle in, Kathryn unexpectedly shot upward, sending him into high alert. Her coffee cup dangled precariously from one hand as one foot poked out from under the covers. She tilted her head towards the bedroom door, her eyes narrowing. After a few moments, she relaxed back against the pillows again. “I thought I heard the kids,” she told him.

They exchanged amused, but relieved glances, before saluting each other with their coffee cups. “Here’s to the last year – what an interesting one it was,” Chakotay toasted.

“You call an unexpected and absolutely crazy pregnancy ending with me going into premature labor and giving birth in my office interesting?!” Kathryn spluttered the mouthful of coffee that she had just taken.

“What would you call it?” He chuckled into his cup but managed not to choke.

“Not that!” She grinned and smacked him playfully as he laughed. Suddenly, she froze again. Chakotay did as well a beat later, as he heard what she had. “Oh no … here they come,” she moaned. “Why do they call it the pitter-patter of little feet? That lot sounds like a herd of elephants!”

At this comment, he did choke on his sip of coffee. She quickly threw the covers over her exposed leg as he wiped the spill off his chest with the top sheet. “Elephants walk on their toe tips … they’re actually very quiet when moving. So, I have no idea where that express—” He stopped at the exasperated look she shot him, grinning sheepishly and tugging his earlobe.

There was a brief knock at the bedroom door. Not a second later, the door swung open, revealing all three of their pajama-clad children: eight-year-old Callen and ten-year-old Kole holding eight-month-old baby Chaska.

The baby spotted her mother and bellowed, “Ma Ma!” before Kathryn could reprimand them for barging in. Since Chaska, who was _most_ _definitely_ their last baby, had just started talking, Kathryn immediately melted into Happy Mummy Goop, reprimand forgotten. She held out her arms for her daughter and Kole grinned broadly as he sauntered over to the bed and handed over his sister.

His mother made a face at him as she turned slightly, settling Chaska in for a feeding. Kole laughed at her expression as he and Callen crawled onto the bed, Callen cuddling up with their father as Kole jammed himself in-between their parents. Then it was his turn to make a face as each parent planted a kiss on his head. Callen smirked at him.

Chakotay and the boys chatted as Kathryn, murmuring soothing noises, fed Chaska. Once done, Chaska clapped her chubby baby hands with glee when her family laughed after she burped so loudly that she startled herself. Waving her arms at Chakotay, she began babbling at her father, “Ba-ba, Da Da, ba-ba!” while Kathryn struggled to hold onto her and cover herself back up at the same time.

“Bye-bye,” Kole corrected gently. The baby had been saying “goodbye” to everyone she met since she realized it garnered a reaction from them. “And, technically, it’s ‘hello’.”

Kathryn and Chakotay laughed at the blatant Janeway Glare Chaska shot her oldest brother. Her dark blue eyes flashed and she repeated, “Ba-ba, Da Da, ba-ba!”

As Kole rolled his eyes, Chakotay leaned over and plucked his little girl from her mother’s arms. “Da-Da-Da-Da,” she cooed contently, laying her head on his shoulder, sucking on her fingers. He grinned over at Kathryn, who had pulled Kole into a semi-reluctant cuddle. She returned his grin since they both knew that their daughter had had him wrapped around her pinky finger from the moment of her birth. And he didn't care … Chakotay loved every moment of it.

Kathryn winked at him. He chuckled and nodded. Callen perked up, knowing his mother was about to tease his older brother. “Little Warrior,” she began, brushing his long hair back from falling into his eyes.

“Yes, Mother?” Kole replied formally, knowing what was coming. Chakotay and Callen chuckled as Kathryn struggled to keep a straight face.

“One day you’re going to regret not waiting after knocking—”

“—if you could even call that a knock—” Chakotay interjected.

“—because who knows what you’d see,” Kathryn finished.

“Mom! Dad!” Kole yelled, scrambling away from his parents, nearly upsetting the coffee tray. “That’s gross!” Then he huffed at his brother who was slightly too young to understand the words’ meaning but thought his brother’s reaction was classic nonetheless. “It’s not funny, Callen!”

Chaska had begun squirming in Chakotay’s arms during the exchange, so he set her down on her belly between himself and Kathryn. Everyone stopped laughing as she pushed herself up and began crawling towards Kole. The boys yelled encouragement at her, but she collapsed halfway to her brothers. Kole leaned over and picked her up. He grinned at her and she grinned back. “Ole,” she said happily. “Len.” She pointed at Callen.

“Close enough, sis,” Kole replied as Callen crawled over and joined his siblings.

Kathryn cuddled up to Chakotay as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. “Happy anniversary, my warrior,” she whispered into his ear.

“Happy anniversary, my love,” he replied as they watched their children play together.


End file.
